If You Go Down In The Woods Today
by Jayneysuk
Summary: The Team get sent on a little team bonding weekend, which for some involves a little more than bonding. Grace and Boyd pairing.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea for a while but was putting of writing it until after my exam, instead I decided to procrastinate in the sun and write this rather than revise.

For Cat, the first of many kindred spirits I met on this site.

Title: If You Go Down in the Woods Today

Pairings: Unknown at this point but probably Grace and Boyd

Summary: Team Bonding

Rating: K+

Spoilers: up to and including season seven.

**If You Go Down In The Woods Today**

**Part one**

It had been a quiet day with little to do but review statistics and reassess cold cases then his phone had rang and the day had gone to hell. Boyd had circled his desk as he listened to the caller, his mood worsening as he received his orders. Boyd finally returned the phone to it's cradle and crossed the bullpen to Grace's office, his face like thunder, his body language leaving no one in any doubt as to his displeasure.

Grace looked up from her computer monitor and smiled. "What did the Assistant Chief Constable have to say?"

"How did you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"It was either him or your mother. I hazarded a guess." Her smile widened at how well she knew him.

He settled himself in her visitor's chair. "You and I are going to be spending the weekend together in the great outdoors."

"You're asking me away on a dirty weekend, Boyd?"

He looked slightly horrified at her interpretation, then his cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment as the idea formed a mental image in his mind. "Um. No. It's not like that."

"Pity," she said quietly, glancing down at her open files, struggling to suppress a grin.

Clearing his throat, he filed that piece of information away for another time, before continuing, "It's a team bonding exercise, Grace. You're part of my team. So we have three long days, and nights, in the great outdoors."

"Do you snore?" she asked, her head tilted and resting on her head as she gazed across the desk at him.

"What has that got to do with it?" Boyd asked, his features registering his confusion.

"If I'm going to be freezing my buns off in a tent, I at least want to share with someone who won't keep me up all night," she grinned mischievously. "Or at least only in a fun way."

"Grace!" he shook his head and refused to meet her eyes.

"Look it might be fun, a good thing, even. You and Stella can break down some of your walls. Spencer can fulfil his ambition of a threesome with the good doctor and Stella, and you and I . . . Well, we can do whatever it is the kids already think we're doing."

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Lighten up, Peter. I'm sure Spencer will be on his best behaviour," Grace offered reassuringly, the light in her eyes revealing how much fun she was having with the whole situation.

Boyd tried to suppress the image. "I'm more worried about you."

She chuckled and moved around the desk, leaning back against it. "So when does this big adventure kick off?"

"Do we have a case?" Spencer asked hopefully, stepping into the office and handing Grace a mug of coffee. "Sorry, Boss, didn't know you were in here."

Boyd shrugged. "You might want to start praying for a case, Spence. As of Friday three pm we're going to be setting up camp in the middle of a forest. We may never get out alive."

"A little melodramatic, Boyd, don't you think?" Grace said, removing her glasses and tossing them on the desk.

"Can I ask why?"

"Because the ACC said so, Spence."

"Okay," he said, although his voice sounded less convinced. Just us, Boss?" The idea of spending two days on a camp out with Boyd sounded only slightly more appealing than a night in Eve's body farm.

Boyd smiled for the first time since entering the office. "No, Spence, our three lovely ladies will be joining us. It's called Team Bonding."

"Don't we do enough of that every time one of us almost gets killed?"

"We could try doing that a little less often," Grace interjected.

"Hey, for that matter, what's wrong with a little team bonding down the pub."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Embrace the idea, Spence. I mean, just think, the middle of nowhere, Boyd and Stella spending three whole days chained to each other."

Spence rose an eyebrow, a slight grin tugging at his lips.

"Ok, figuratively speaking. And no alcohol. What can go wrong?"

"No alcohol, are you serious?" It was bad enough they practically lived together already but to deprive him of alcohol on his weekend was beyond reprehension.

She nodded, her brain already mentally packing her tote bag and trying to figure out how much contraband she could smuggle in. "Go spread the word, Spence. I'm sure the girls will be as receptive to the idea as you two are."

As Spence left, Boyd rose to his feet too. "You know, you're enjoying this a little too much. In fact it's beginning to smell like one of your kooky ideas."

"I'm just trying to remain positive," she grinned. "And my ideas aren't kooky."

"Humph," he grumbled as he headed back to his office, detouring towards the coffee machine. "Let's just see how positive you are at the end of it."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I was going for a little light heartedness, hopefully you'll enjoy**.**

**Title: If You Go Down in the Woods Today**

**Pairings: Unknown at this point but probably Grace and Boyd**

**Summary: Team Bonding**

**Rating: K+**

**Spoilers: up to and including season seven.**

**--**

**If You Go Down In The Woods Today**

**Part Two**

Boyd's prediction about them spending the weekend in a tent in the middle of nowhere hadn't been far off the mark. In fact it was two tents and they had to erect them themselves. By the time they had parked the cars and spent nearly an hour trying to get the tents to remain standing, and listening to Boyd's constant cursing and commentary, no one was in a very good mood. The only upside was that there was a small wooden shack a short walk away containing basic washing and toilet facilities, which being the townies they were pleased them all immeasurably.

By the time they had made camp and allocated tents, it was dark, cold and they were all tired and irritable, a mood that was not that different from their normal working day.

While the younger members of the team pottered about, Grace sat on her jacket on the ground, her arms wrapped around her, cagily glancing around.

"You alright?" Boyd asked quietly, stretching out on the ground beside her, too exhausted to complain about the situation any longer.

"I don't like the woods at night," she replied, her ears pricking up at the distant sounds, unconsciously moving her body closer to his.

"I'll protect you," Boyd said with a wide grin, his arm outstretched.

"Now that just sounds creepy," Stella said, walking out of her tent, sipping a bottle of water.

Tom, the guide checked the tent pegs one more time and shook each tent to make sure they were sturdy before walking back towards Grace and Boyd. "So I'm off now," he announced. "I'll be back at 7am for the first task."

The two detectives and psychologist shared confused glances.

"You're not staying?" Stella asked, a little concerned about being abandoned in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't that she hated camping, or was scared of the dark, it had more to do with the fact Tom had confiscated all of their phones and I-pods.

"No, I'm going back to base." To a comfortable bed and a beer, he didn't add. "So today's been a warm up. Tomorrow we'll start the real team building."

"So you're gonna bring bacon sandwiches and coffee?" Spencer asked with a grin, ever hopeful that it was all a big mistake.

Tom shook his head, "You have bread and the basics. I'm sure you can manage a little toast. Sleep well." He disappeared into the trees, his smirk annoying all of them, the sound of a car engine starting shortly after.

Spencer looked at Grace, imitating puppy dog eyes.

"What? I suppose I'm making breakfast," She bemoaned, her annoyance more than evident in the accompanying sigh

"You're always on about us eating properly," he replied cheekily, retreating to a safe distance.

Grace scanned the vicinity for something to throw but couldn't see anything that would inflict pain but not do serious damage.

"I'm going for a walk," Eve announced, reappearing from her tent with a scarf over her head and zipping up her fleece jacket, dressed like it was the middle of winter . She liked her own space, liked to be able to walk and think, which is why her body farm was so important to her. She had barely spent a few hours with the rest of the team and she felt trapped.

"Are you crazy?" Grace asked horrified, more worried about them finding human remains and another case, than something terrible happening to the younger doctor.

"I'll be fine. There's nothing out there to worry about."

"Just trees," Boyd said, an edge to his voice.

Stella rose to her feet, and offered, "I'll come with you."

Spencer stretched with a groan. "Guess that means me too. We'll be back." He placed a hand on each of the women's backs and guided them through a gap in the trees.

"You realise Eve would have been better off on her own," Grace said, watching the others trek off. "And by the look on her face that was the point."

"Forget about them. We get some peace." He shivered involuntarily and rolled over onto his side to look at her. "So are you going to open one of those bottles in your bag?"

Grace tried to feign ignorance but failed miserably.

"Oh come off it. I've known you long enough to know you have red wine, probably a few bottles of white too."

She rose to her feet with a smile and disappeared into a tent, reappearing with a bottle of red wine. "I remembered the corkscrew but forgot the glasses."

"It won't be the first time I've roughed it."

"Charming," she said, grinning.

"Huh?"

"I'd hardly say being with me was roughing it."

He rolled his eyes, adjusting his position so he was partially sat up.

Grace took a long sip of the crimson liquid before handing him the bottle. "So I guess we should agree that what happens at camp stays at camp."

"Oh god," he groaned. "What have you got planned?"

She chuckled mischievously. "Who said I had anything planned? A little spontaneity goes a long way, Boyd." She took the bottle away from him and took another sip, hoping he couldn't see the red hue her cheeks had taken. The precipitating images finally consigned to the back of her mind, Grace lay back on the ground, facing him, his face barely visible in the enveloping darkness.

They sat in relative silence, their bodies barely touching, the cadence of their breathing the only sounds in the darkness, as they drank their way through the bottle and listened for sounds of the others returning.

"Do you think we should send out a search party?" Boyd asked finally, the quiet getting too much for him.

"I think we should go to bed," she replied quietly, the wine making her more woozy than normal.

He gave her a slightly hesitant look, trying to read her barely perceptible features. The idea was certainly one he had never thought about before but it was not an awful one, nor was it a sane one considering their already volatile relationship.

"I don't think either of us is drunk enough for that," she offered, reading his silence perfectly and rising slowly to her feet.

"Sometimes, Grace, you can be such a spoil sport," he retorted drolly, getting up and following her towards the tent.

Grace stuck her tongue out at him and lifted the flap on their tent, disappearing into her compartment. She wasn't sure who decided that she and Boyd should share the two berth tent, although she vaguely remembered Spence saying something about protection. Although she also wasn't sure which aspect of the sleeping arrangements that referred to. Whatever the reasoning the result was that she and Boyd had separate compartments in the four man tent.

"You say that now, Boyd, but I don't want you accusing me of beseeching your honour," Grace called as she changed into something more comfortable to sleep in.

"Even if I knew what that meant I wouldn't use it," he replied, zipping up the outer flap.

"You know, you're much more fun away from the office," Grace announced, lifting the flap to her quarters and sticking her head out.

"There are many women who would beg to differ."

"Sometimes it just takes the right woman," she offered with a smile, her blue eyes dancing just a little. "Now, if you get scared just call."

"What, I don't get to crawl into your sleeping bag?" He took a step towards her compartment, something mischievous in his glazed eyes.

"Boyd!" she warned, giggling, her hand outstretched, as she back-stepped. "Behave."

"Oh, Grace!"

Eve came to an abrupt halt at the entrance to the clearing and turned to look at her two companions. "Maybe we should have stayed away a little longer."

"Maybe I should have brought my ear plugs," Spencer grumbled, shivering at the images permeating through his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: If You Go Down in the Woods Today**

**Pairings: Unknown at this point but probably Grace and Boyd**

**Summary: Team Bonding**

**Rating: K+**

**Spoilers: up to and including season seven.**

**If You Go Down In The Woods Today**

**Part three**

Tom, it seemed, was an early riser, and one of those people that even woke up happy; a fact that was certainly going to annoy certain members of the Cold Case Team.

Grace was on her way back from the taking a wash when she bumped into him, literally. She righted herself and gave him a smile. "Hi."

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked, the same annoying smug grin plastered on his face.

"Well, Boyd snores and Spencer whimpers." Between the two of them and her constant irrational fears about bears and snakes, she hadn't managed more than a few hours sleep at a time. She had silently pledged to drink more wine the next night, and draft in her co-conspirator to boot.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm not touching that one," she agreed with a smile. "I wouldn't expect a bunch of happy campers this morning."

"Are they ever?" he asked, correctly reading the dynamic of the team.

She shook her head. "We have our moments."

"Anyway, I took pity, I brought coffee."

She gave him one of her wide smiles. "Then let's go rouse the troops." They arrived back at camp as the others were just appearing from their tents, yawning and complaining about the hour. "Tom's brought coffee."

There was a sudden rise in spirits as Grace set about pouring six cups of coffee, adding little creamers and sugar sachets where appropriate.

Tom settled himself on the rock. "Okay, so I have a full programme for you. This morning is the assault course which you're attempting as a team." He grinned widely. "Then this afternoon a little canoeing. Tonight I'm taking you all to the local pub for dinner."

Spencer's mood improved ten fold at the idea of real food and alcohol.

"Have you had breakfast?" Tom asked, staring at the remains of the previous night's fire.

The team all looked at Grace, who sighed. "They can barely switch on a microwave. This may have been a little ambitious," she shrugged. **En"2222**

"Why don't I rustle up some toast and stuff and you get ready." He knelt down on the grass and within minutes the fire came to life.

Ten minutes later they were all sat on the ground, dressed in appropriate warm casual clothes, and eating toast and jam. Tom sat back on his rock carefully observing his latest group. "So the aim of this weekend, as you might have been told, is to break down a few of the barriers you seem to be experiencing and to work on your communication skills. Hopefully, it will help with your problem solving and give you all a chance to lead, and you know, see what your strengths are."

"Have you read one of Grace's books?" Boyd asked, a hint of sarcasm to his voice, at the touchy feely tone of Tom's voice.

"All of them," Tom replied drolly. "Shall we go?" He already had a good handle on what the group needed to work on and it was easy to see which relationships could do with a little shaping.

"What about our stuff?" Spencer asked, wary of where they were.

"Melanie is gonna come hang out and keep an eye on things." Tom set off at pace, waving his arms for them to follow.

--

Grace took one look at the course before her and wondered exactly what she had gotten herself into.

"Shit, they're not serious," Boyd grumbled beside her, his sweatshirt tied around his waist, as he stopped to breathe.

"Feeling a little out of shape there, Boyd," she said, her hand lightly patting his stomach.

He glanced down at her hand, his face giving no indication as to whether he wanted her to move it. "Are you going to stay back and keep me company while I wheeze my way round?"

"Yeah, that's the reason I'm not going to be at the head of the pack." Her fingers gently splayed against his stomach, her fingertips gently massaging his skin through his T-shirt.

Tom clapped his hands and began to bounce up and down on the spot. "Obviously you're all reasonably fit."

Grace cleared her throat.

"I said reasonably, Grace, I can't imagine any of you have gym memberships," Tom said. "There are twenty five obstacles and no time limit. The idea is that you all complete the course. How you do it is down to you. You can challenge yourselves mentally and physically or just go and have some fun. I'm going to be here supervising and making sure you're all okay." He gave them all another of his annoying smirks. "You all have helmets and knee pads so over to you."

The five of them stood staring at the obstacles they could see, the tall tree line blocking the rest from sight.

"Ladies first, "Spence said. "Boyd and I will bring up the rear."

"That's a comforting thought," Stella groaned.

"Oh, I don't know," Eve grinned. "Spencer's always saying he's good with his hands."

The first obstacle was the scramble net, which even Boyd had to admit, they all managed to get over quickly and safely, Stella and Spencer's competitive nature bringing out the worst in them.

The tunnel proved more of an obstacle as the older members crawled along, stopping frequently as their knees gave way. In the end, tired of waiting, Spencer lifted up the netting so they could practically stumble through.

"Excellent," Stella yelled, looking down the incline from the next obstacle. "Cool."

Spencer rolled his eyes.

Grace tiptoed to the edge and glanced down, silently saying a prayer as she took in the drop and the pulley.

Stella made her way over to her and leaned in gently so not as to startle her. "Make sure your hands are in the loop, close your eyes and scream."

Grace turned and raised an eyebrow.

"It's a little bit like sex, it's better if you don't see, it'll put you off forever."

It brought forth a rush of giggles.

"Do you think she's remembering last night?" Eve asked Spencer quietly, watching as Boyd was helped onto the pulley.

He groaned loudly and slapped her arm, her response lost as Boyd cursed and kicked off, the pulley carrying him rapidly down the steep incline as the others watched with a mixture of excitement and trepidation.

--

"You look knackered," Boyd commented less than tactfully as they finally stumbled away from the vertical wall.

"You're not exactly looking hot yourself . . ." She placed two fingers to his wrist and counted his pulse. "Seriously, Boyd, slow down. I don't want to end up having to give you mouth to mouth."

"Really, the impression was you'd like nothing more than me flat on my back."

She looked at him, taken back by his change in demeanour.

"What happens at camp . .." He reiterated her words, his eyes locked on hers, words forming in his head as he contemplated what he was about to say.

"Come on you two," Spence called, taking steps back towards them and interrupting something, although Grace wasn't sure what.

"We're coming," Grace replied, finally releasing Boyd's wrist.

Boyd reached out for her, catching her hand in his so she had to turn to look at him.

"I need you to make me a promise."

"Okay," she replied, her serious tone matching his.

He took a deep breath, gauging her possible reaction. He chickened out at the last second. "When I do keel over, make sure you're the one giving me mouth to mouth."

She rolled her eyes and tugged his hand, leading him back to the rest of the group. She stopped just as quickly when she saw the next obstacle. "Bloody hell."

"One of you pushes me in and you're on paperwork for the rest of the month," Boyd said, his voice tempered with warning.

Grace's eyes glinted with mischief at his side. "Stella, you wanna go first?"

Stella took a deep breath and placed her hand through the rope, carefully stepping up on to the wire. Satisfied that she had her balance, she began to inch her way along. With only one person on the wire it wobbled very little and she was making good progress.

Eve climbed on next, swaying precariously as the additional weight caused the wire to dip. "If we fall can we just wade?"

Tom nodded. "The aim is to get all of you across."

"It's not that I don't trust you," Grace began, "But I don't trust you. I'm going last." She pushed Spence towards the wire and stepped closer to Boyd. "Ten says Spencer falls off first."

"Really. My money's on Stella." He should have known better. As the words left his mouth, Spencer rocked forward, the whole wire swinging, his balance tilted backwards as he strained to stay upright. He yelped something incoherent as he landed in the cold muddy water with a splash.

Eve and Stella clung to the loop and adjusted their bodies to balance until the wire steadied itself.

"Damn," Boyd grumbled.

"After you," Grace said, crouching on the ground and tucking her trousers in her boots.

He glanced down at her, before climbing onto the wire, watching as Spencer splashed his way through the stream towards Eve.

The two women screamed and began to move faster, the wire trembling. "Spencer, you dare."

Shrieks and giggles followed as Spencer tried in earnest to get to the two women before they reached the other side. The three of them collapsed in laughter on the opposite shoreline, a sign that the weekend was starting to have the desired effect.

Grace rose to her feet and made her way over to the obstacle. She waited until Boyd was a few metres out before she stepped into the stream and moved towards him. It registered too late for him to do anything about it. He reached out to grab her as she shoved him and they tumbled forwards, landing in a heap in the mud, his body pressed down on hers.

"What the. . .?"

"You promised me a dirty weekend," Grace whispered, crawling out from under him. "I'm just making sure you live up to your promises." She clambered to her feet and strode through the cold murky water towards the others gathered on the shore, who were trying hard to stifle their giggles.

"You'll pay for that later," Stella commented dryly.

"I'm counting on it," Grace replied, her eyes drawn to Boyd as he tried to wade through the stream, brushing mud from his clothes, oblivious to the fact she was licking her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: If You Go Down in the Woods Today**

**Pairings: Unknown at this point but probably Grace and Boyd**

**Summary: Team Bonding**

**Rating: K+**

**Spoilers: up to and including season seven.**

**--**

**If You Go Down In The Woods Today**

**Part four**

They were all exhausted, although some of them would never admit it, every inch of their bodies aching but they were probably the most relaxed they had been in months.

The morning obstacle course had been followed by lunch by the side of the river. There had seemed little point in changing when a wet afternoon beckoned, so instead they had eaten the pack lunch Tom had provided and clasped mugs of hot coffee while Tom explained what was coming next. It would have been funny if it not were for the fact Tom had been serious. Handing them each a paddle and a life jacket he had taken them to the water's edge and shown them the two canoes.

It had been with much trepidation that Boyd and Grace had climbed in, horror following as the instructor explained how to roll the canoe. That had been the last they had seen of the rest of the team as they cruised along the four mile stretch of river. It was quiet and calming as they sat back and let the instructor paddle. The calm before the storm apparently. Then they had hit rapids and both of them had ended up unceremoniously in the river. Neither had wanted to paddle back to camp so instead they had trekked through the wood in less than companionable silence.

When they had finally made it back to camp, soaked and exhausted, their mood had taken a dive and all they wanted was a hot bath and bed. Instead they were greeted by laughing and teasing from the rest of the team, who had been back for hours. A tepid shower did little to improve their moods, nor had the prospect of a hot meal and a few drinks.

--

Grace glanced up at the bar, her eyes quickly scanning the crowd of people but registering his absence. She furrowed her brow in consternation.

"He went outside," Eve whispered. "Sometime around verse two of 'You're the one that I want'."

"I'm frankly surprised he stuck it that long," she offered, grinning. Arriving at the pub for dinner and finding a karaoke night in full swing had been the perfect end to the day, and one that had seemingly called for a copious amounts of alcohol. "I guess I should go make sure he hasn't made a run for it." Grace rose to her feet and made her way through the crowded pub towards the door, her jacket forgotten until the chilly night air hit her face. She spotted him immediately, leaning against the wall, nursing a glass of scotch.

A smile tugged at his lips. "I was wondering how long it would take you."

"Take me to what?" she asked innocently.

"Miss my scintillating personality."

Grace raised an eyebrow in question. "To miss something it has to be there to begin with," she stated matter-of-factly. "Aren't you cold?"

"No."

"It's like two degrees out here." She shivered as if to confirm the fact.

Boyd shrugged, raising his glass as if by way of explanation.

"You're drunk."

"Probably."

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Aren't you?" he asked roguishly.

"No," she said, shifting position until she was leaning against the wall beside him, using his body as a shield against the wind. "But then I can drink you under the table anytime."

He turned his head to look at her. "I'd argue but I've lost my train of thought. So you aren't drunk?"

Grace had a nice heady feeling, one that came with three glasses of wine and the buzz of high spirited conversation, but drunk was at least three more glasses away. She shook her head sadly.

"Pity." He continued to stare at her, his glazed eyes desperately trying to lock on her blue shiny ones.

Grace swallowed hard, not sure on what precipice they were standing. The game, if that's what it ever was, having turned dangerous, to the point that neither really understood the rules any longer.

"Grace," he said, his voice no longer able to conceal what was racing through his mind.

Silently, Grace took the tumbler from his hand, swallowing the aged scotch in one mouthful and pulling a face as it burnt her throat.

"That wasn't a nice thing to do," Boyd said, laughing lightly.

"Then maybe . . .," she started, swallowing her words, staring at him as the feeling of cold dissipated from her body; the look in his eyes sending a flurry of butterflies through her stomach and a rise in temperature in areas neglected for the longest time.

The team forgotten, the empty glass discarded on the table, his eyes never left hers, his thoughts centred on her alone as he debated what to do.

She felt his fingers gently brush hers as he blindly reached for her hand, finally entwining their fingers. Reluctantly, she looked down at their joined hands and back at his face.

"Why don't we walk back to camp and rectify the situation?"

For a bright, intelligent woman, she was suddenly lost.

"Open a bottle of wine. Talk." Although conversation was the last thing on his mind. He tugged gently and she found herself falling into step with him.

They walked in silence, hand in hand, the way they thought they had come, following the road rather than the trees. Concerns about getting lost were furthest from either of their minds as his thumb gently massaged her knuckle and the length of her fingers, surreptitiously casting little glances at each other the way new lovers do.

"Damn it," he said suddenly.

"What?" Grace asked, glancing about nervously.

"I need to use the facilities."

She laughed lightly, reluctantly releasing his hand. "Well, hurry up."

He disappeared between two trees and she found herself alone by the side of the road. "Boyd, hurry up before Spence decides to play the hero and comes looking for us."

"I have performance anxiety," he called back, cursing his timing, and wondering if he had blown it.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," she called back, shivering.

He appeared moments later, manoeuvring his way through the bushes. "What if I didn't want you to be gentle?"

"Are we actually going to do this?" she asked, looking up at him expectantly, the shivering becoming shaking.

Boyd lifted his right hand to gently stroke her cheek, swallowing his nervousness. Slowly he moved in and brushed his lips over hers.

Grace leaned in, intending to deepen the kiss when headlights dazzled her.

Boyd stepped back, cursing as he pulled her off the road as the four by four came to a halt.

Tom wound down the window. "We thought we'd lost you. Hop in."

Grace glanced at Boyd, unable to read his expression, unsure if he was dismayed, or pleased that he had been saved, before she climbed in. As she sat back savouring the sudden warmth, she smiled, feeling his body sliding in beside her, his hand covered hers, squeezing gently; the moment had been lost but clearly the thought was still there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long but I've been busy and my muse hasn't been so co-operative. Watching reruns though remind sme how damn good they are together. This is a little short but it's a tease. I think there are probably three or four more parts to this and I'm hoping for maybe one a week as I try and squeeze everything else in. **

**Title: If You Go Down in the Woods Today**

**Pairings: Unknown at this point but probably Grace and Boyd**

**Summary: Team Bonding**

**Rating: K+**

**Spoilers: up to and including season seven.**

**If You Go Down In The Woods Today**

**Part five**

Grace rolled over onto her back and stared up at the canvas of her tent. It was still early, close to dawn and other than the man across the tent from her no one seemed to be up. "Are you awake?"

"Are you decent?"

"You can hope," she replied, smiling as he lifted the flap and crawled into her compartment.

He wanted to apologize for the previous evening but he wasn't quite sure what to apologize for. Should he say sorry for a kiss he wasn't sorry for in case she regretted it, or should he explain why he hadn't wanted to take it further when they returned to camp.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, sitting up and holding the sleeping bag around her.

"The second my head hit the pillow."

"So I gathered," she offered blithely.

He had been drunk, it shouldn't have surprised anyone that he had disappeared into his tent and not re-emerged. "Is sorry the correct response?"

She gave him a pitiful look. "How am I going to make it up to you would be a better response."

"How would you like me to make it up to you?"

"Boyd."

"Grace."

"Well this isn't getting us very far," she sighed, shifting position as he made himself comfortable at the end of her sleeping bag.

"Apparently you only take advantage of me when I'm drunk," he deadpanned.

Grace let go off the sleeping bag as her hands began to move through the air in frustration. "That's not. . . Well. . . You're . . ."

He grinned back at her like a naughty school boy. "I'm here, Grace. No one else is around."

"Yeah, it's kind of nice." She glanced down at her oversized T-shirt and back up at his face. "So?"

Boyd moved onto his knees and crawled towards her, pausing to gaze once more into her face before settling himself next to her.

Grace bit her lip in expectation, waiting for him to make the decision for her. It had been a long time since she had been in such a position and the idea that Boyd might actually step over the imaginary line and kiss her properly sent shivers through her body.

"Okay?" he whispered as he leaned in, his face barely inches from hers. Gently, his fingers stroked her cheek as he tilted her head towards him, bringing his lips to hers. The kiss was so much more gentle than she had anticipated, their lips barely touching before he pulled back.

"I think you need to make it up to me . . ." Her words were lost as he moved in to kiss her again, his free hand slipping around her waist, pulling her against him. One kiss merged into another, each becoming more frantic as they finally gave in to their buried emotions. Grace's hand found bare skin as her legs kicked their way out of the sleeping bag.

"Boyd! Grace!"

Boyd cursed against her throat as Tom's voice carried through the campsite. "It's a damn conspiracy."

She laughed throatily. "I think it's just bad timing." Her hand slipped from beneath his T-shirt as she tried to move from under him. "We should . . ."

"Yeah." Boyd gently slid his fingers up to cup her face, gazing into her eyes. "I guess we should." Lightly he kissed her nose before reluctantly releasing her and rising to his feet.

Grace watched him disappear into his compartment and let out the breath she was holding as her heart hammered in her chest. Part of her was relieved that they hadn't gone any further, her body not yet adjusted to the feelings he invoked in her, the rest of her frustrated by the constant interruptions. When she finally regained her equilibrium, she began to change, contemplating as she did so the many ways she could dispose of her colleagues bodies and finally see if the real thing was as good as her dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life has been pretty crazy over the Summer but now I have a little break so I'm hoping to catch up with reading and writing fic. Thank you for the feedback and the prompting.**

**Title: If You Go Down in the Woods Today**

**Pairings: Unknown at this point but probably Grace and Boyd**

**Summary: Team Bonding**

**Rating: K+**

**Spoilers: up to and including season seven.**

**___________________________________**

**If You Go Down In The Woods Today**

**Part Six**

Tom practically bounded as he led the team through the forest to the open clearing. Even the lack of enthusiasm from the group couldn't dampen his spirits.

Spencer groaned as he half stumbled over another log, his hand colliding with Eve's backside as he tried to right himself. "Sorry. You know there are so many other things we could be doing with our Sunday morning."

Eve turned and grinned at him. "Really? You aren't usually so enthused about my Body Farm."

He shot her a look that told her in no uncertain terms that wasn't foremost on his mind.

"I'm actually starting to miss the smog," he grumbled.

"Starbucks, Costa Coffee, Marks and Spencer's sandwiches," Stella moaned beside him.

"A long hot shower."

"Seriously, you two need to get out more," Eve interjected, thoroughly enjoying their foray into the open countryside, carefully stepping over a fallen branch. "There's really nothing like 6am on a Sunday morning with not a single soul for miles."

"Unless they're dead," Spencer offered, his lips barely quirking up into a grin.

Grace and Boyd brought up the rear, their thoughts centred anywhere but on the activity ahead. Briefly and discreetly she would glance sideways, smiling as she remembered the brush of his lips against hers. Turning away, embarrassed, almost as quickly.

Gently and as if by accident his fingers brushed hers and he suddenly felt like a teenager again. Remembering the others he would shift position, creating a gap between them until he naturally gravitated back towards her.

The rest of the team continued to stride ahead, oblivious to the 'fuzzy' moments behind them. Their whines continued as they reached the clearing and came to a halt.

"Right then, today's challenge," Tom announced with a smile, clapping his hands together. "Involves a little orienteering."

"Map reading?" Spencer asked sarcastically.

Tom shot him a wounded look.

"Looks like it's down to us, Boyd," Spencer continued unabated. "God knows where Stella and Grace may take us." He jumped voluntarily as Stella's boot made contact with his calf.

Boyd glanced hesitantly at Grace and kept his mouth shut. He was no longer sure how much he could get away with or how little would screw up the fragile connection they were building. Besides he had too much fun watching Spencer dig a hole for himself.

"Although, I suppose at least we might end up . . ."

Tom cleared his throat, "So . . . I'm going to give each team a map and a compass. As you work your way along the route you'll see the control markers. Grab a ribbon and move on," he explained. "It's a pretty mixed ramble, a few tranquil woodland paths and a little uphill scramble for you. Should take between two and three hours, at which time I'll be waiting in the pub. Now are you all familiar with navigation, using the maps and compass?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"That's good, Spencer. Let's hope you're as good at taking instruction. Eve, you're group leader. Off you go."

Eve took the map and compass and set off at pace, leaving Spencer to glance around the remaining group before setting off after her.

"Stella, you're the other group leader." He smiled at Boyd. "I trust you and Grace will . . ."

Grace placed a hand on Boyd's arm, lightly digging in her fingers. "We'll be fine."

He glanced down at her hand and pulled a face.

"Lead the way, Stella," Grace instructed, leaving her hand firmly where it was.

----------------------------------------

The one saving grace of the day was the weather. The rain that Tom had predicted over breakfast had so far remained at bay, the grey clouds drifting in the distance. The so called tranquil paths involved fallen branches and overgrown bushes, the route apparently having not been used for some time while the uphill scramble led to long water breaks and Boyd mumbling an endless stream of expletives. Thankfully Grace had found new ways of calming him.

Stella turned around and rolled her eyes. It was becoming par the course for the little exercise that her boss kept disappearing, taking Grace with him. She wasn't sure how it made her feel, not sick exactly, nor uncomfortable, no more so than watching Spencer drool over Eve anyway, it was just . . . Strange. The fact that they both appeared grinning was enough to make her want alcohol. "Grace," she yelled once again, deciding upsetting her was more preferable.

"Coming."

She hoped they weren't, it was an image that unfortunately seemed imprinted on her brain.

"Sorry," Grace said, her cheeks tinged with red. "Boyd got lost."

"Maybe you could draw him a map," she deadpanned, turning back to the trail, mumbling, "Two to three hours, yeah right."

Boyd opened his mouth to say something but Grace's hand lacing with his stopped him. He glanced at her hand and back to her face, grinning.

"At least I know Spence and Eve won't get there before us," Stella offered, glancing back at the map and compass.

"Eve has quite a bit of experience. . ." Grace offered.

"Yeah, guess that's why Spencer's been smiling so much of late," Stella deadpanned. "Oh well, the next little bit is uphill, not so many trees."

Boyd's groan vibrated through the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

This is done, finally. Not my finest work but certainly fun to write.

**Title: If You Go Down in the Woods Today**

**Pairings: Unknown at this point but probably Grace and Boyd**

**Summary: Team Bonding**

**Rating: K+**

**Spoilers: up to and including season seven.**

**___________________________________**

**If You Go Down In The Woods Today**

**Part seven**

It had been a long weekend for all of them, one which none of them was overly keen to repeat.

Boyd had been the first to declare that any future team bonding would take place over a curry and a few beers, and end with him sleeping in his own bed. A sentiment shared by all of them.

Another particular bonding session he hoped would be slightly more intimate, but also ending with him sleeping in his own bed, but not alone and with less sleeping involved.

The simple orienteering exercise had taken slightly longer than the predicted two to three hours, not least because the parties involved seemed unable to remain focused. Stella's team had arrived only minutes before Eve's, tired but in strangely good spirits. Stella's eyes had drifted over the obvious grass stains on the back of Eve's coat and the twig in her hair. Spencer for his part was grinning inanely and avoiding eye contact with anyone, leaving little doubt in Stella's mind that she was the only one not getting any.

Lunch had been a welcome interlude, tensions and inexplicable moments laced with gentle teasing. The mood had continued through the afternoon as the women sat on a grass bank and watched as Boyd and Spencer released their pent up testerone on quad bikes. There was little time for intimate moments or anything more than simple glances, at least not until after dinner when the younger members of the team had announced their nightly walk and disappeared into the distance leaving Boyd and Grace alone again.

After a moment of awkwardness Boyd had looked at her, the moonlight making him somewhat nostalgic. "So?"

She raised an eyebrow in question and found herself staring into his eyes as he moved towards her.

"Boyd?"

Gently, he ran his fingers down her cheek and cupped her face in his hands before lightly kissing her. As she broke away the first time he tugged her back, kissing her passionately on the lips, the moment dissolving into minutes as he continued to kiss her, his hands roaming her body as he tried to pull her harder towards him.

Finally, Grace stepped back, glancing nervously around the campsite.

"What? Are you worried about the squirrels and things?"

Grace placed a hand on his chest, pushing him away as she gave him a strange look.

"It was just an example."

"The whole damn world is going to know what we're up to if you don't lower your voice." She hadn't really considered it before and it certainly hadn't cropped up in any of the erotic dreams she'd endured about her boss, but Boyd couldn't seem to do anything quietly.

"What you're worried we're going to scar the kids for life," he teased, returning to nuzzling her neck.

"Boyd."

"Grace."

"Are you sure about this? I mean . . ."

"Shouldn't we remember who we are, and what we do and let common sense reign us in? No, Grace. For once I think you should just shut up and consider the possibility that I know what I'm doing."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that." Since the first kiss she had been convinced that sleeping with Boyd would be memorable, with age came experience and there had certainly been no hesitation. "Maybe you should shut up and do something."

Having learnt that arguing got him nowhere with her he did as he was told.

-------------------------------------------

"How much longer do we need to stay out here?" Stella whined as they followed the same path they had for the two previous evenings, Eve's torch guiding them over well trodden grass.

"It's Boyd, shouldn't take too long," Eve retorted, banishing the thought the second it entered her head.

"God, will you two stop it. It's Boyd and Grace." Spencer stopped walking and threw his hands up in frustration.

"They're old, Spencer, not dead. And god knows he needs to get laid."

"Eve!"

"I mean, he's not the only one, but life for all of us would certainly be a little less difficult if he could get laid more often," Eve continued, shrugging her shoulders in surrender to something that was true.

Spencer groaned audibly and shot her a look of disbelief. "You want Grace to . . ." He couldn't finish the sentence. It was too much like thinking about sex and your parents.

Stella's grin widened as she reached in the pocket of her oversized coat. "She wasn't complaining when they were in the woods earlier." Stella pulled out the bottle of red wine. "Drink anyone?"

"Bottle opener?"

"Yep. Grace thinks of everything."

Spencer's deep groan broke into the silence.

"What now?" Stella asked, confusion evident in her features.

"It was just an image, a deeply disturbing image." He shook his head and snatched the bottle, taking the first swig, hoping that a little more alcohol would clear his mind.

____________________

Grace lightly ran her nails down his back, eliciting a low moan from him. "Ssh," she whispered, leaning up to silence him with a kiss.

Boyd's fingers tangled in her hair, holding her firmly against her as he deepened the kiss. Holding her with one hand he used the other to guide them down gently onto the sleeping bag.

Her fingers stopped moving as her eyes widened to look up at him. She hadn't expected to find herself in this position when she'd recommended to the Chief Constable that the team needed a little time away. Nor had she expected to find herself in the woods on a bonding exercise but that didn't really matter when she was gazing into Boyd's eyes and finding herself able to read him more clearly than ever.

"Grace?" he whispered, suddenly confused by the stilling of her motions. "I don't . . ."

"Why is it you choose to talk at the most inopportune moments?"

"Is there something else you'd rather I be doing?"

"You don't normally wait for my opinion."

Boyd slipped his hand from her hair and rose silently to his feet, pulling his sweater over his head and discarding it. His shirt was the first in a pile of clothes in the corner.

Grace smiled to herself, as she sat up and removed her tunic, suddenly finding herself sitting before him in her bra, the omnipresent effects of age fleetingly crossing her mind. The enormity of the moment hitting her. It had been a long time since her husband died, the last time they had made love sometime before that, and now she was about to give something of herself to the person that for all their disagreements was her best friend.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep. . .," he trailed off as her forehead crinkled in confusion. He slipped out of his shoes.

Grace gave him a warm smile, her fingers reaching to briefly lace with his. "Peter, I haven't . . ."

"Apparently it's like riding a bike, you never forget how to do it."

She couldn't help herself, her laughter causing her to lose balance, landing on top of him, the silliness of the moment breaking the tension, the change of positions bringing a new found confidence. Her lips met his and her fingers began a new, strangely more focused exploration of his body, Boyd's feeble protests resonating around camp.

______________________________

Grace stared down at him, her eyes drifting over his body as her fingertips gently teased at his chest.

His eyes stared back at her, a little glazed, a little in awe, but mostly in adoration for the woman he realised he loved.

A chuckle escaped her lips before she could stop it.

"What?" he asked, his voice laced with paranoia.

"Nothing." She shook her head, her smile widening as she lay her head on his shoulder. She was frightened of snakes and spiders and bumps in the night which is why the woods was her least favourite place. For some reason all she could think about as her fingers drew lazy circles over his stomach, slowly dipping lower, was the children's rhyme 'If you go down in the woods today you're sure of a big surprise.' The weekend had brought one surprise after another, not least the rather engorged one her fingers were now gently stroking.

__________

There was a mixture of trepidation and amusement as Grace opened her eyes and caught sight of Boyd snoring softly beside her. Flashbacks of the night before came rushing back to her as she pulled the sleeping bag back up over her. The simple realisation that she had finally slept with Boyd brought a smile to her lips.

"What time is it?" Boyd grumbled, rolling over onto his back.

"Five, five-thirty."

He groaned and ran his hand over his eyes. "Next Saturday we sleep till noon."

Grace shifted position, her fingers barely an inch from running through his hair when she realised what he had just said. They hadn't actually talked about what came next or even if there would be a next. There were certainly no concerns about what the team may or may not infer from the last few days. When it bothered them all enough they would ask. When it came down to it whatever happened depended entirely on them, and them alone.

"Then if you're good I'll take out for lunch," he whispered, tangling his fingers in her hair and tugging her mouth towards his.

"We need to get up." She felt his lips quirk up.

"Yeah, but it's a long drive back to London."

Grace swatted him with her hand as his lips pressed against hers, all thoughts of the drive, of being alone in the car with him and whether after a brief weekend of letting go, they could make it work, pushed from her mind. There would be time for that later when they argued about other things and didn't talk about the one thing they really needed to talk about. "You're incorrigible."

"Oh, Grace, encourage me, will you."

A short distance away a man's deep desperate groan resonated.

The End


End file.
